1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates fishing lures. In particular, the present invention is a fishing lure that can be used in shallow water where there is growing vegetation.
2. Discussion of Background
Those who enjoy fishing routinely become frustrated when their hooks get caught on objects in the water, including vegetation. Various so-called "weedless" lures have been devised to reduce the occurrence of this problem. A "weedless" lure is one that does not get caught on weeds or other vegetation growing in shallow water. Although these lures reduce this occurrence, they still have exposed hooks. Therefore, there is a need for a fishing lure that does not have an exposed hook to get caught on vegetation or other objects in the water.